Por tí
by DanLRadcliffeW
Summary: Houyo es el mejor amigo de Kagome, pero el tiempo y la distancia quiebran su relación. Mientras ella ve su amistad desvanecer. AU.


****Hola a tod s panquecillos, este nuevo fic es más que todo como una anecdota, solo que la quise contar desde mis personajes favoritos. Eran tiempos difíciles para mí. Si no les gusta, espero que en futuro les agrade alguno de mis escritos y si es lo contrario déjame tu opinión en un review :)

**Dissclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko-sama.

* * *

**Por tí, callaré…**

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

El domingo iba a ser tu cumpleaños, lo celebrarías viernes o sábado. Todo "el lado oscuro" iría a tu casa, o más bien apartamento, del edificio donde vives, pero yo apartada por la distancia y el tiempo no podría hacer más que celebrar tu cumpleaños en silencio, hasta que el destino nos uniera de nuevo, misma época, mismo lugar, mismo tiempo, aunque no estoy segura de que nosotros seremos los mismos. No soy la misma de ayer ni lo seré mañana, nuestras personalidades sufren cambios e influencias a cada momento de nuestra vida y temo que lo que nos unió hace más de un año por mera casualidad y concurrencia, nos separe, como siento sucede ahora.

Ayumí se comunicó conmigo, hablamos un rato vía Skype y me dijo cosas que ciertamente atormentan mi ser. Al parecer el inicio de la celebración fue tal y como se esperaba, estaban todos, comiendo, celebrando y algunos, bailando… Ayumi ayudaba a tu madre con los bocadillos de los invitados. Todos estaban a gusto o al menos daba la impresión de eso. En cierto momento tocamos un tema delicado; "ella".

Tu novia desde hace unos meses ya, me hubiera gustado conocerla. Pero ya te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no hablaras de ella. Ayumi me conto que es un poco histriónica y que le gusta mucho el baile, es algo que tenemos ella y yo en común. Y a pesar de que la amas con locura ella no te corresponde de la misma manera y eso te duele. Eso me duele.

Saco mi diario… mi cuaderno de vivencias, donde no escribo más que mis sentimientos y te dedico una página entera, aunque no sea suficiente, pero hacer más de eso quebraría mi alma.

_Houyo: _

_Ya somos amigos desde hace año y medio aproximadamente y con este tiempo ya te considero mi mejor amigo; aún si la distancia nos afecta, yo lo daría todo por ti, porque eres literalmente uno en un millón, tu sabiduría, tu personalidad, tu manera de molestarme, todo está en el cofre de mi corazón ya que para mí lo vivido contigo es un gran tesoro._

_Me has enseñado tanto y arrancado de mí ser más sonrisas de las que podría recordar y aunque puedas sonar muy perfecto, tu mayor defecto puede ser lo reservado que eres, me gustaría que acudieras a mí si así es necesario; pero bajo propia iniciativa. Y esperaré lo necesario así sea que ese día no llegue nunca, la paciencia no es mi fuerte, pero contigo surge de manera natural. _

_Te quiero tanto que eres de las pocas personas cuyas noticias rompen el equilibrio de mi ser, me haces pedazos con solo una lágrima tuya, porque en querernos hacer los fuertes tenemos ya varios premios. Espero que las cosas mejoren y si es así ¡Éxito! ¡Ah! Y si quieres y si crees de soy merecedora del conocimiento de tu felicidad, cuéntame lo que ronda por tu mente._

_Bajo palabra de honor prometo no preguntar lo que crea no debo de, puede que tu no me consideres tu mejor amiga y no te preocupes si es así, porque yo soy feliz con nuestra amistad tal y como está._

_Lo que quiero decir en verdad es ¡Ayúdame a no meter la pata! Por que cuando estas de humor delicado y pregunto algo que no debí ya será demasiado tarde para enmendar mi error. Dejaré que el tiempo sea tu guía y esperaré a que la tormenta pase. Hasta que tu humor vuelva de lleno de sarcasmos y situaciones que me harán sentir incómoda y yo fingiré ignorarlas por la vergüenza que me daría responderlas en caso de que estuviéramos frente a frente._

Cierro mi diario, estoy llorando amargamente, me duele que una persona como tú sufra por amor, una persona que se merece todo y mucho más.

Te veo, estas conectado en chat pero no me hablas y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo; que triste pensar que yo te llamo mi mejor amigo y la relación se ha vuelto tan complicada, cualquiera creería que me gustas después de leer todo lo que ha escrito, pero no es así es solo que eres casi como mi hermano de sangre.

Recuerdo los días en los que llegar a mi casa después del colegio era lo más importante para mí porque sabía que ya estarías ahí para mí durante cuatro o cinco horas seguidas, todos los días. Era la época en la que creía que me gustabas hasta que llego el que fue mi novio por seis meses y me hizo darme cuenta que este amor tan grande que te profeso no es más que un cariño familiar.

Quiero hablarte con todas las ganas pero sé que si lo hago cualquier cosa que pregunte te hará sentir incómodo y cerraras el chat enseguida y tal y como estamos ahora no me hablaras hasta que te sientas seguro. Me vuelvo a asomar al chat y ya te has ido, mis pulmones exhalan, mi alma se relaja y la tensión se va poco a poco de mis huesos. Antes me llenaba el orgullo diciendo que era la única en la que confiabas y con la personas que más pasabas en contacto. Pero las cosas han cambiado.

Así que por eso callaré, para no herirte, para no herirme. Para no decir cosas innecesarias que pueda lamentar; para ser protegidos y no desnudar nuestras opiniones frente al otro, aunque antes de acabar tengo que confesarte algo, algo que tú ya sabes de sobra, ¿Quieres saber de mí? Pregunta, porque este excesivo amor que siento por ti me hace hablar sin hesitar porque confío en ti de manera plena, lo cual no sé si es bueno para mí estabilidad menta. Pero no me importa ya si es bueno o malo si tengo como recompensa el placer de poder hablar contigo una vez más antes de que mi muerte este macada. Día a día esperare por ti en silencio, a que tú hables.

* * *

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a **Tsushime**, **Faby Sama** y **Angeline-dbz **por sus review en "Divertidos 15".

Recomendación: Phildel es una artista en progreso (cantante) del Inglaterra y su música es muy relajante.

Blog: .mx/

Fb: DanlRadcliffew

Cuidense

Besos


End file.
